Carmilla Drabbles
by imnotreallyahipster
Summary: A series of Drabbles and One Shots from the Web Series Carmilla. DannyXLaura LauraXCarmilla CarmillaXDannyXLaura Ect. Other genres include Angst and the like.
1. Guilty Pleasures

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**AN: Drabbles or one shots for Carmilla. Some may be short, some may be long. This will contain Danny X Laura, Laura X Carmilla, Carmilla X Danny X Laura, and most likely LaFontaine And Perry. Maybe even Carmilla and Ell, I haven't thought that far yet.**

Chapter 1 - Guilty Pleasures.

Laura has been living with Carmilla (The Roommate From Hell, if you asked her.) for 4 months now. After finding out that she was living with a vampire, she started warming up to the cool exterior of the brunette vampire. She even gave up with retrieving her yellow pillow from Carmilla, however it was returned to her bed every so often, for reasons unknown to the shorter woman.

However, Laura has never once seen the woman listen to anything other than opera music and classical music. She figured it was just because she's like, some centuries old vampire, or something.

That was, until she went home for Christmas break, and returned earlier than she estimated...

Laura walks down the hall of her dorm's floor level, it's eerily quiet, everyone seemingly still home for Christmas break... Or at the Christmas party the Zeta's are throwing. Laura shrugs as she walks closer to her room. She slows down as she hears something coming from her room. She stops and places her bags outside of her door and slowly opens it and peaks her head in, as loud punk pop music blasts from Carmilla's stereo.

The sight that she is met with has her mouth hanging wide open.

"I've got a secret, please don't repeat it. I took the chemicals we took to make our chemistry, and I remixed it, it didn't fix it, all it did was make our memories a blur to meeee." Carmilla bobs her head as she dances around the room with her back to the door. Laura opens the door more and it creaks slightly, Carmilla whirls around and slams her hand on the stereo, effectively breaking it.

"Are you...? Did you...? What?" Laura stutters, staring at the vampire.

Carmilla glares at Laura.

Laura glances to her computer, noticing it was unplugged and the camera was covered with a towel. She looks back to Carmilla.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I HAVE NO PROOF OF THAT?" Laura groans and Carmilla grins.

"And you will not tell a soul what you saw, Cupcake."


	2. Stars

**Stars.**

_**This has probably already been done, but I just got some stars for my new room and was inspired. Note: I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Possible trigger warning for mention of blood, and an in depth feel of a panic attack.**_

I return to our shared dorm room in the dead of the night and toss my bag onto Laura's computer chair, then flop down on my bed with my arm over my eyes and a sigh.

"Carmilla?" Laura whispers, I hear her moving around on her bed.. I sigh again and roll onto my side, facing Laura, then open my eyes to see the shorter girl staring back at me.

"What?" I hear myself ask harshly, I close my eyes and mentally reprimand myself for being rude.

"Nothing... Nevermind, goodnight." Laura shuts the lights off and closes her eyes, falling asleep shortly after. I stay awake for awhile later before falling into dream realm as well.

_Darkness. I'm surrounded by darkness and the walls feel like they're closing in on me. The blood Mother filled this wretched coffin with has dried up ages ago, I can't tell how many years it's been. I lost count after the third year. I can still smell the uniquely metallic scent of the blood, and it's mixed with dirt, my own sweat, and fear. _

_I can feel my bloody fingers, the pain doesn't even register to me anymore. I'm not sure how long it's been since I tore them off from scratching at the top of this prison, it could have been hours, it could have been months. I've lost the ability to tell when time's passing. _

_I hear nothing but my own breathing, and the insects crawling around over me and I start to breath harder, and faster, my chest clenches painfully and I start to scratch at the top of this damned box before letting out a scream._

My eyes fly open, my chest heaving, barely registering where I am, I look around frantically, before my eyes land on the ceiling for more than a few seconds. I focus and I see... Stars, hundreds of little plastic glowing stars. My eyes dart around the ceiling while my breathing slows down.

"Do you like them?" Laura whispers, I turn to look at her in wonder. "I... I remember you said you like th-the stars, so I th-thought..." Laura stutters before trailing off, biting her lip nervously.

I stand up and she sits up quickly. I walk over to her bed and sit down beside her, looking at her silently as she nervously plays with her blanket.

"Thank you." I whisper, looking at my hands, at fingernails that were once bloody and nonexistent. I curl my hands into fists, not able to look at my fingers.

"I know it's childish... Wait what?" Laura rambles.

"Thank you, Laura. No one has ever done anything so thoughtful for me." I lean in and hug her, then kiss her softly.

I stand, quickly put on pants and a shirt, then leave the room, and a stunned Laura.

As I close the door behind me, I hear Laura mutter to herself.

"Did she just kiss me for putting up glowy stars?" And then her feet pad to the computer desk and she lets out a giddy giggle.

**END**


	3. Christmas Sweaters

**AN: This is a prompt that one of my friends on facebook suggested to me. Perfect for my favorite OT3.**

**Prompt: ****Drinking hot chocolate together in ugly x-mas sweaters while watching Charlie Brown holiday shows.**

Laura and Danny cuddle together on the sofa in their new apartment, wearing matching knitted Christmas tree sweaters Laura found at the the thrift store. Christmas music can be heard playing softly in the background and the two women exchange kisses, talking about what to do for the holidays.

"Oh! I know what we should do when Carm comes back!" Laura suddenly exclaims. The taller woman grins at the smaller one.

"What should we do?" Danny asks quietly, stretching her legs out onto the coffee table. Laura sits up and reaches for her mug of hot cocoa.

"Watch Charlie Brown's Christmas! We could invite LaFontaine and Perry over too!" The small woman is practically bouncing now, Danny laughs at her excited girlfriend.

"Okay, that sounds great, but I'd like to see you try and get Miss Scrooge to watch it." She jokes, Laura puts her drink down and smacks Danny's arm playfully, just as Carmilla enters the apartment.

"Evening Cupcake, Fido." The broody vampire greets, throwing her keys into the bowl by the door, her bag on a table chair, and then enters the kitchen to pour blood into a mug. She walks lazily over to her girlfriends and pointedly lays across both women's laps. Laura giggles.

"What?" Carmilla yawns and Danny cracks a smile as Laura laughs again.

"You're totally a cat." The redhead laughs, as Carmilla rolls her eyes.

"How was your day?" Laura asks while pushing Carmilla to sit up between the two women. She receives a kiss from both women, then goes on about her day.

"And then, this freshman goes and stumbles upon Harrold's hoard, and I swear to god if I have to save one more student from that damn dragon, I'm going to evict said dragon." Carmilla finishes her story with a huff.

"Being Dean must be tough." Danny comments, running her fingers over Carmilla's leg.

"It is, but I love Silas, and I don't trust anyone else to be Dean." She stands up and picks up the now empty mug to put in the kitchen. As she returns, she finally takes a look at her girlfriends sweaters.

"What on Earth are you two wearing?" The vampire raises her eyebrow as Laura perks up and smiles.

"Christmas sweaters! Me and my dad used to do this and watch movies during Christmas time and I thought I should bring back the tradition!" Laura suddenly runs to their shared bedroom, returning with a sweater that has a reindeer with a bright red nose on the front. She shows it to Carmilla, smiling excitedly.

"No. Absolutely not Cupcake." Carmilla stands up and glares at the sweater.

Laura lowers the sweater sadly, pouting at her girlfriend.

"Please Carm? For me?" The short girl attempts her best puppy eyes. Danny looks between the two women, eyes landing on Laura, Laura looks to Danny and the both turn their gazes back to Carmilla with puppy dog eyes.

"No Laura, Danny. I won't wear that." Carmilla crosses her arms, while Danny walks up behind Carmilla, wrapping her arms around the vampire's waist. She leans her chin of Carmilla's shoulder, and Laura follows the redhead's lead, hugging Carmilla and placing her chin on Carmilla's other shoulder. The sweater-clad women start to kiss either side of the vampire's neck, as she goes to close her eyes, Laura let's go and pulls the sweater over Carmilla's head. The brunette woman struggles slightly against Danny and growls.

"I said NO!"

*30 minutes later*

LaFontaine and Perry are sitting on the loveseat, wearing matching Santa Claus sweaters, while Carmilla sits between her two girlfriends with her arms crossed over her chest to cover the reindeer as Charlie Brown plays on the TV.

Laura snuggles her face against Carmilla's shoulder and Danny has her arm over the back of the sofa, while playing with Carmilla's hair.

Carmilla relaxes against her girlfriends, smiling softly.

*CLICK*

The three women look towards LaFontaine as they smile widely.

"You did NOT just take a picture." Carmilla growls.

LaFontaine's smile dims a little bit.

"But you looked so cute..." They hand the camera over to Laura and Laura shows her girlfriends the photo of the three cuddled up and smiling.

"Fine, we do look cute."

Danny nods as they all settle again to watch the movie.

**END.**


	4. Illegal Pet

Prompt: "I'm keeping an illegal dog in my room and he escaped one night and you're the one who found him (oh my god Laura no)"

I kinda tweaked this a bit because I wanted to do this, but couldn't think of a good dog one, and I wanted to include LaF, but either way. Oh my god Laura, no.

The door to Laura's dorm room opens and the little black rabbit she had sitting on her lap darts out the open door and past a confused Carmilla.

Laura pops up from the floor and stares at Carmilla in alarm.

"Catch her! Don't just stand there! Get her!" Laura frantically runs past the broody vampire and Carmilla rolls her eyes, and runs faster and past the rabbit. She scoops the small rabbit up and walks calmly past Laura. Laura follows her, stunned.

After they close the door to their room, Carmilla sits calmly on her bed, stroking the small rabbit.

"Now, do you mind explaining why there is a rabbit in our dorm room?" Carmilla asks, as the rabbit jumps from her lap to the floor, Laura squees as the rabbit runs and jumps around the room. The vampire clears her throat, and the smaller woman looks up.

"LaFontaine was going to experiment on her for class... I couldn't just let them do that to this poor defenseless bunny!" Laura exclaims.

"You do realize that keeping an animal in our dorm room will get you in trouble with Miss Clean Freak." Carmilla looks to the rabbit as it thumps it's foot. "What is it doing?"

"I don't know, you must be scaring her with your angry-ness." Laura says, laying on her stomach on the floor beside the rabbit, the rabbit jumps on her back and she giggles.

Carmilla silent agrees to help hide the rabbit at this, if only to see Laura happy like this.

There's a knock on the door, before LaFontaine enters the room. They spot the rabbit and their eyes widen.

"YOU!" They dart towards Laura, but Carmilla is faster and snatches up the rabbit quickly. She disappears in a puff of smoke out of the room.

"God damnit! I need that rabbit!" LaFontaine glares at Laura.

"Why do you want to test on it so badly!?" Laura asks the redhead as Perry appears in the doorway, panting slightly.

"Because it's developing horns! HORNS, HOLLIS. IT'S A JACKALOPE!" LaF raises their arms dramatically. "I wasn't going to hurt it! Just take some blood and hair samples."

"Well Carmilla won't let you get her!" Laura stands to face the Bio Major and they huff and turn on their heel, stomping out of the room.

Perry apologizes and follows her partner. Laura groans and closes the door, leaning against the closed door.

Carmilla walks out of the bathroom, grinning and petting the rabbit.

"You were there the whole time?" The small girl asks as the vampire nods.

"I think LaF was right, she does have little bumps of horns on her head..." Laura walks towards her girlfriend and pets the rabbit's head.

"You're right! This is so adorable! What should we name her?" Carmilla sets the rabbit down and thinks for a moment.

"How about... Aural?" The vampire flops onto her bed.

"Absolutely not." Laura sits beside Carmilla.

"Why not?" She glances at her small girlfriend.

"Because I know what an anagram is, Carmilla. Seriously, what is it with you and anagrams?"

"Jacky?" Carmilla tries again

"No..." Laura watches the rabbit, thinking.

"Loppy?" The small woman turns towards her girlfriend and glares.

"You're not even trying, you useless vampire!" Laura laughs, then asks. "How about Countess?"

Carmilla looks away, then nods and smiles slightly.

"I like Countess."

"Cool! So... We're going to need to get a few things for Countess..." Laura begins to list all the things she looked up online that she would need for owning a rabbit. Carmilla rolls her eyes at her girlfriend and smiles, knowing that they've gained a pet, and will probably have to move out of the dorms. She mentally notes to go house hunting the upcoming weekend.

**END.**


	5. Christmas Gifts

**Summary: "Laura gets gag gifts for her two girlfriends, they're not amused."**

Laura giddly runs down the stairs, her two girlfriends sleepily trailing behind her. The two women sit on the sofa while the shortest of the three makes cocoa.

She returns shortly with a tray containing sugar cookies shaped as Christmas ornaments and three steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

The small woman places the tray on the coffee table and settles between her girlfriends, they begin to hand out gifts to each other, they talk about what they got and spend their Christmas together. Laura laughs Danny about getting Carmilla the complete set of "The Vampire Diaries." and she smiles when she opens her gifts, the nearly complete set of Doctor Who, including the Classic episodes.

"Me and Beanstalk over there searched for the better part of the year to find all the possible episodes on DVD for you. So don't lose any of those." Carmilla jokes, Laura smiles and kisses her on the cheek.

"I won't, I promise." Laura places the box of DVDs on the floor and snuggles up to her girlfriends.

The three women cuddle together and listen to Carmilla's stories about her childhood.

"When I was 13, I had found a small black kitten in the gardens of my parent's estate. I secretly brought it to my chambers, I was successful in my endeavours. Until, my nursemaid came in, but hours later, and I frantically hid the kitten under my blankets, she heard a tiny meow and found the kitten under all my blankets. She gave me the longest talk about not taking dirty animals inside..." Carmilla smiles and shakes her head at the memory, and Laura sits up.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I just remembered I have another gift for each of you!" Laura runs upstairs before either woman could respond and they just shrugged at each other.

Laura returns with two gift wrapped boxes. She hands a box with kittens on it to Carmilla and one with bones on it to Danny. She blushes when Carmilla raises an eyebrow in question. The two women open the gifts simultaneously, Danny rips into the paper, while Carmilla carefully unwraps it.

Danny slowly pulls out a black, spiked collar and leash, with a name tag on reading "Danny" and looks to Carmilla, who has yet to open her box and is laughing quietly at the wolf. Laura bites her lip and chuckles as Danny glares at the small woman.

"Open yours Carm!" She smiles as Carmilla opens the top of the box.

Carmilla reaches into the box, pulling out a sparkly pink collar with a bell and a name tag the reads "Carmilla." She slowly looks at Laura.

Laura's eyes widen as both of her girlfriends glare at her. She gulps and stands, then slowly backs away towards the front door.

"It's... it's funny, 'cause Danny's a wolf, and Carmilla's a kitty..." She turns around quickly, bolting out of the front door, squealing.

"You're gonna pay for this cupcake!" Carmilla calls as Danny looks at her. The two women stare at each other before they begin to laugh.

"She went outside in her PJs and no shoes." Danny says between laughs.

"Yeah, we should go get her..." Carmilla gasps out.

Laura peeks around the open doorway and smiles at her girlfriends.

**END**

**AN: Okay, I couldn't resist it. I always see stories about Carmilla getting Danny a collar as a joke, but what if Laura was the one to do it?**


End file.
